


Who’s Afraid of the Big Bad Bayley?

by merryghoul



Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Nikki talks to Alexa about Bayley.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross
Series: Tarot card drabble cycle table for femslashficlets: general claim [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969414
Kudos: 2
Collections: femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Who’s Afraid of the Big Bad Bayley?

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Nikki beat Bayley in their series of Beat the Clock matches before Extreme Rules 2019.
> 
> Prompt: The Hierophant

“...I told her how she was a terrible person in the ring.” Nikki and Alexa were walking side by side. “Then I don’t know what got into her. She slapped me. But that wasn’t enough. She picked me up and slammed me to the ground.”

“Was it a Bayley-to-Belly?”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what it was, a Bayley-to-Belly. And then she climbed the turnbuckle and hit me with an elbow.”

“You know Bayley was mean to me in NXT, but I didn’t think she’d get so cruel this fast.” Alexa hugged Nikki. “Everything will be right when we’ll become co-champions, Nikki.”


End file.
